Ecstasy
by TayMarsh23
Summary: Imogen Moreno is the new kid to Degrassi. She wants to move on and forget the past and maybe Elijah Goldworthy can help her. But a downward spiral will take her to a even darker place where she will be face to face with her demons. *Not a happy ending*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this isn't my first Eli and Imogen story, but this is my first lemons story and I'm kinda nervous and obviously new. So please take it easy on me. So anyway new story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know how it happened." 19 year old Elijah Goldsworthy said. "I'm not gonna lie. I know how these shows work. The girl is always innocent, never hurt anyone. I love her but that wasn't who she was. Everyone has enemies . It's human nature. But she crossed people, she hurt them. She did whatever she needed to do to get what she wanted. I love Imogen Moreno but she knew exactly what she got herself into."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I woke up to a soft touch. My eyelids were too heavy so I grunted. He chuckled. I felt his soft lips kissing my stomach. Rubbing his nose softly on it causing me to giggle. I felt him move off of the bed and re positioned himself in front of me. He rubbed my legs and slowly spread them. I <em>****_felt the bed move again and could feel his hot breath on me. My eyes flew open. "That woke you up didn't it." he said his eyes dancing with amusement. "Tease." I said. He slid up my body and whispered in my ear "You have to stop." his voice trailed off._**

"Young Lady! Young Lady!" I woke up and everything was fuzzy. I groaned and sat up. I looked around me. They were 3 other people gathering themselves and stumbling out of the room. I looked up to see two angry grown ups in their mid 40s. I cleared my throat and climbed out of the bed, grabbed my one shoes since the other was stolen and grabbed my underwear on the way out. I wobbled down the hall and down the stairs tripped over my own feet. I grabbed the railing and landed in an awkward position with my left foot on the step above my right foot. I gathered my self and walked slowly down. "B?" I shouted.

I got to the ground and looked around till I saw B walking out looking a mess. Heel broken, stains on her shirt and a tampon in her hair. I looked down at myself. There was a huge purple stain on my shirt and someone had written fat- ass on my stomach. "Oh! My fucking head!" B said. "Had fun last night?" I asked. "Oh hell yeah." She looked down to me black and white polka dotted boy shorts. "I assume you got lucky as well." I shrugged my shoulders. Then suddenly a tall guy with blonde spikey hair and green eyes walked past me. He winked at me and made a call me symbol and pointed to my underwear. I looked down at them and sure enough was a number. I heard B clear her throat.

I turned towards her to see a disappointing look on her face. "Who the hell are you to judge me, Bianca?" I asked walking away. "Come on Imogen! He doesn't even look like-." "Don't B!" I said sternly. I stomped to the car and got in. B got in and looked out the window. I saw that she started to say something when I turned on the radio.

* * *

><p>Fuck my life. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. All the little head popped up like cockroaches when the lights turn on. "Are you Imogen?" I nodded. She got out of her seat and walked over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and lead me to the middle of the class. "Everyone meet a new aura to our energy, Miss Moreno." I gave a small fake smile. "Tell us something about yourself, Miss Moreno." I tried to hold back rolling my eyes. "There's nothing to really say. I just got my license about to months ago and convinced my aunt to let me transfer schools."<p>

"Well let me formally welcome you to Degrassi. You can take any empty seat." Naturally, I took the seat in the back behind a girl with curly auburn hair. She was poking at the back of the boy in front of her's neck. He turned back to look at her when he looked at me. He was cute if your into the "Gothic future Hot Topic manger" type. I saw the girl with the auburn hair look at me from the corner of her eye. "Is there something you need Eli?" she asked. Guess she ignored the fact that he was looking at me. "Eli" smirked at gave her a look. She gave a playful gasp and flicked him on the back of the neck.

"The feeling is mutual." a voice said. I looked over to see a boy with girlish features. I laughed. He laughed too. "It's twice as irritating when they're alone. Well I'm there but they might as well be alone." he said. "Wow. Well if you ever get too worked up, I'm free." His eyebrows rose. "I'm Adam." I nodded. I constantly looked at the clock until the bell rang. "Do you have lunch next period?" he asked. "Yep. I'm guessing you do too?" Before he could answer, Eli and the girl came. "Are you coming, Adam?" she asked. "Yeah. Is it cool if I invite Imogen?" "Yeah." they said simultaneously but I couldn't help but realize the hesitance in her voice. Joy.

We all walked towards the cafeteria when I heard someone say my name. I turned to see B walking towards me. "Hey bitch." she said. I leaned in and gave her a one armed hug. "You headin' to lunch?" she asked "Yeah. We all are." I looked over at everyone and noticed that they had tensed up. I started walking and everyone else trailed behind. I got in line when Adam came up to me. "Are you friends with her?" he whispered in my ear. "Yeah why?" I asked. "We don't like her. She outed Adam. And broken my friend and her boyfriend up." The auburn girl said. I turned to Adam. "Your Drew's brother?" I asked. He nodded and looked down. "Adam I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I said sincerly

"It's okay. I just don't want to be around her." he said. My heart went out to Adam, it really did. But Bianca's been my best friend since 5th grade. I looked at the girl and Eli. "You guys, I'm really sorry about Bianca." I said. "Look we get that you two are friends but were not friends with her." the girl said. "Adam and I went to a concert with her but that's it." I looked back at Bianca who was sitting in her boyfriend, Drew Torres' lap. "I'll be right back." I walked over to her and Drew. "Hey B. Drew. I'm uh gonna sit with Adam and them today." I said. "Oh. Okay. Whatever. Have fun with Criss Angel, the Jesus freak and tranny-saurus rex." she said. "Hey that's my brother!" Drew said angrily. He got up forcing B to get up and walked away. I looked at B who sat down at the table by herself. "B-" I started. "Imogen!" I turned to see Adam and them waiting for me. "Bye." Bianca said. I walked away.

* * *

><p>I giggled constantly. I didn't even know what Eli was saying but he looked so messed up. He took another inhale of the computer dust cleaner. He lifted his and to his face and touched his face. He laughed. "My face feels all..." he trailed off. I giggled again. "All what?" I asked. "Smooooth." he said. I started laughing so hard I fell out of my chair and onto the floor beside Eli. He started laughing too. Then his phone started ringing. "Shit. It's Clare." I watched as he hit the END button and slid it back into his pocket.<p>

"So what's up with you two?" I asked looking up at my ceiling at the glow in the dark stars hanging. "I don't know. I like her but..." "But what?" I pressed. He laughed. "I just met you today." he said. "Fuck you too." I said getting up and walked over to my laptop. He ran over to my bed and jumped on it like a monkey. I logged onto my FaceRange and saw I had a friend request from Clare Edwards. I accepted it.

Then a chat box opened up. "Hey Imogen. Have you seen Eli? He was supposed to call me." she wrote. I looked over at Eli who was looking my pictures. He lifted on with Bianca and I dancing on-. I quickly move my laptop from my lap and ran over and took the picture from his hand. He gave me a questionable look. He looked at another. "Who is that?" he asked. "Nobody." I said. "Okayyy." he said laughing. I walked over to my jewelry box and opened a draw. I looked in it and closed my eyes before walking over to the can and taking a big inhale.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter. Please review, follow and favorite.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so new chapter. Review and I will see you guys at the bottom :-)**

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault. I've talked to Imogen's mom. She was a good kid. Then I came in. Fucked everything up." 19 year old Bianca DeSousa. "She had potential. She could have been someone. To be completely honest, we were so different I never thought in a million years that we would be friends." she blubbered. "Do you know who could have done this?" the reporter asked. She looked down. She started to open her mouth but then shut it. Even from miles away, you could tell she was fighting with herself. "No." she said while wiping her tears. Little did Bianca know that her hesitance would make her the #2 suspect.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then you jumped on my bed like a fucking monkey!" I said in between laughs. Eli was clutching his stomach. "Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded and wiped my tears. "Shit. I smudged my make up." I made a had gesture for Eli to had me my bag. He tossed it to me and I barley caught it. I glared at him and he just smirked. I dug through it and finally found my eyeliner and mirror. I could feel his eyes on my but I chose to ignore it. I heard him clear his throat.<p>

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked. "I can't. I'm hanging out with Bianca. We're gonna have some fun." I winked at him. "Really? Mind if I join? My camera has 13 megapixels." he joked. I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Ew, no. Were just gonna get blazed." I whispered. "Then can I definitely come?" he asked. I then saw Clare and Adam walked in. I hopped of Clare's desk and whispered in Eli's ear.

"Junkie." Before I walked back to my seat. He laughed. Clare approached us and her eyes flashed back and forth between us. "Hey Eli." she said. "Hey Clare." he said back. "So you didn't call me." she said. "I'm sorry Clare something came up." he said. "What?" "Um Planet of The Apes came on." I giggled and she looked back at me. Eli smirked again.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing here?" B asked when she opened the door to see Eli and I . "I invited him." I said. She looked him up and down. He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. She sighed "Alright. Does Criss Angel know what were gonna do?" Bianca said walking in. "Criss Angel?" Eli asked. I giggled. "Yeah. And he's cool with it. We did some air dusters the other day." I said closing the door behind us. "Really? What are you guys? 13?" she yelled. "It's all I had bitch!" I yelled back.<p>

I followed her down stairs to the basement and Eli followed as well. She went under the desk and got the stash. I went over to the shelf and got some paper and a lighter. B and I locked eyes and then looked at Eli. "What?" he asked? "Who ever wins get's the first hit!" B and I both shouted. We paused before rushing to the stairs. "Where to?" Eli asked. I passed B on the stairs and out the door.

"Bathroom. 2nd floor!" I ran up the steps when I felt someone grab my ankle. I tripped over a step and Eli stepped over me. I got up quickly when B ran past me. B and I were running side by side and into her room and her bathroom when we saw Eli with his feet up in the tub. I slowly raised my hands and clapped. B joined me.

* * *

><p>Eli took a long hit. "Stop hogging it, asshole." Bianca said. He glared at her and exhaled and passed it to her. He relaxed in the tub while B was on the toilet and I was sitting on the sink counter. She then passed it to me. Eli watched as took my 5th hit. "It's too quiet." I said as the smoke spilled out of my mouth. "I can hear elephants." Eli said. "You guys I heard sirens!" B said.<p>

She hopped off the toilet and lifted the lid. She reached for the joint when I pulled back. "B there's no sirens. Your getting paranoid." I said. "Oh shit. I hear it too." Eli said suddenly sitting up. I shushed them and listened closely. "Cheese and crackers!" I yelled. B grabbed the blunt and threw it in the toilet and flushed. I looked around and gasped. "Who left that fucking window open?" I asked. "What window?" Eli asked. "Oh my god. I can't get in trouble with the pigs again. I'm so busted." B said pacing around spraying Febreze.

I went over to Bianca and tried to calm her down. "Nice going." I said to Eli. "What the hell did I do?" he asked getting out of the tub. "You should have closed to the window!" I shouted. "There's no fucking window!" he shouted. Then we heard the doorbell ring and we froze.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it. Review please 3. My birthday's in 2 weeks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"I didn't like her." 18 year old Clare Edwards said. "Why?" the reporter asked. "Her and Eli were... I don't know what they were but, they were friendly. Really friendly. Eli and I lost touch." Clare paused. "H-have you talked to Eli?" The reporter nodded. She put her head down in her hands. She lifted her head a second later and dabbed her eyes. "If I knew the situation she was is, I would've helped. I would've told someone." she stated. "It's all my fault."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Bianca whisper yelled as she crept to the door as Eli and I hid behind the counter. I watched as she opened the door. I heard her sigh. "Eddy!" I watched as she hugged him, I sighed as well and got up. I was glad it was Eduardo. He was better than the cops. But only by a little. I walked around the counter to them. "Is it safe?" Eli asked scared. I smiled at him and nodded. "<em>E-mo-jean<em>! I have not seen you in a while, no?" Eduardo said in his thick Hispanic accent. "Hi Eduardo." I said awkwardly. He walked towards me and hugged me. "Call me Eddy, Imogen. You know this, yes?" he said. I cleared my throat and pulled away from the hug.

I looked at Eli who was sitting on the counter looking at us. He has an unreadable expression on his face. "Eli this is Eduardo, Bianca's dealer." Eduardo held out his hand but Eli made no attempt to move across the room to shake it. Eduardo, being the bigger person, strode cross and shook Eli's hand. "Very nice to meet you Eli." he said. Eli's face did not change. Eddy moved back towards me. I liked Eddy. He wasn't like other drug dealers. The others were shady. Well all drug dealers are shady, but Eddy was well kept. Sophisticated. And he's practically in love with me. Oh wait that goes in the cons column.

"What are you doing here? I mean you only show up when I asked for the stuff." Bianca said finally joining us. "Well I thought I'd drop by and visit my two favorite girls." Eddy said putting his muscular arm around me. "Well since your here, do you have any stuff on you? We got paranoid and flushed the roach." B said sheepishly. "Of course! In the car. Imogen, you come with." he said and walked to the door. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed as B silently laughed.

Eduardo was shuffling through the trunk while I leaned against the passenger door. I looked through the window and saw Eli. He looked uncomfortable being in the room with only Bianca. He looked up from playing with his thumbs and saw me staring at him. He smirked and I smiled. My gaze was blocked when Eddy stepped in front of me. "Imogen." he said. I looked up at him as he stared down at me hard. "How are you? I have not talked to you since..." he trailed off. "Yeah. I know." I said looking down at my Doc Martens. Eddy grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I was inches away from his face,

"How are you,_ senorita_?" he asked. I moved my face from his hand. "I'm fine, Eduardo." I said. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "You are in pain, Imogen. Please. Let me help." He lifted his head and moved towards my waist. I pushed him away. "Eduardo! I'm only 16!" He looked down. "My apologizes, Imogen. It's just... you make me feel young again." he said rubbing his neck. "Your only 23! Eduardo were been over this! Please. Leave." I said stepping on B's yard and crossing my arms. He nodded again. I watched as he got into his car and look back before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Who was that guy?" Eli asked as Ms. Oh gave her lesson. "He's a close friend. That's it." I said sternly typing rapidly. "Looked like he wanted more." he pressed. "Well I couldn't fuck him right there Eli." I said not looking up. He then stopped talking to me for a while. "You could have called me. I would've... roughed him up." I laughed and looked over at him. He smiled. "Do you wanna eat lunch together?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.<p>

I grabbed my BLT and juice box and handed the lunch lady my money. I scanned the lunchroom until I found Eli sitting with his back towards me. I walked down the stairs and towards him. I touched his back and he jumped. I walked around the table and sat down across from him. I laughed at the expression on his face. "Hi." I said smiling.

"Hey." he said. I then watched as he looked at something behind me. I turned around to see Adam turn and walk in the other direction pulling a confused Clare Edwards with him. I turned back to Eli and he gave me a sheepish smile. "So. I just realized something." I said applying mayo to my sandwich. " I know nothing about you. I mean, your Eli. But who are you really?" I said leaning in to add dramatic effect. We laughed. "Well first, I'm Eli." he said. "Nice to meet you Eli." I said holding out my hand. He smirked and shook it. "Nice and firm. I like that." I said. We dropped our hands and took a bite of our food.

* * *

><p>"I love that name. Morty. <em> Morty<em>." I said as my head rested on Eli's lap. He was looking up at the ceiling. Thinking. He moved slightly and opened the back door. He threw out the roach and closed the door. "_Morty._ It reminds me of the good times. Before life turned to shit." I heard Eli say 'mhmm'. "I wonder how were all gonna die. Robots are probably going to take over the world. Turn on us and use us as the machines. But maybe animals will take over the world." I paused. "I'd be mad if I were an animal. I'd be like "Hey we were here first. Then boom you guys show up and take over." If, I were an animal, I'd kill someone too." I said.

I looked up at Eli and he was looking down at me. I looked deep into his green, glassy eyes. "Eli?" I asked. He leaned down until his lips were against mine. I froze. I felt as he started to play with my hair. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. I then made a noise of protest. He pulled back with a confused frown "What?" "Achoo!" I yelled as spit went all over Eli's face. I covered my mouth with a shocked expression. I then laughed. And laughed and laughed. I was clutching my stomach. "I-I'm so sorry." I said in between laughs. Once I got my laughter together, I gasped. "We just kissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! Review and follow please. 6 more days until my birthday!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Can you guys please review if you like it. I'm not asking for a full on essay. Just three maybe four words. It's just that I feel like I'm writing for myself not you guys.**

* * *

><p>"New at 11:00 o' clock officers suspect that Imogen Moreno's boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy, knows of her whereabouts since he was the last person to see her. After being questioned for 7 hours, Goldsworthy was released but is being watched heavily and is not allowed to leave the providence." My mother was engrossed in the TV, not even noticing me.<p>

The questioning was horrible. The wouldn't let me eat, drink or pee. I've never like the cops, and now I really hated their guts. They got all in my face, called me a liar and even hit me. I walked up the steps and looked at my phone. Nothing. _We'll go to Moscow. I've always wanted to go there. He'll never find us. _I closed my eyes. Her smile, her Buddy Holly glasses, her everything. Everything about her was unique. Being with Imogen was like breathing in air after inhaling smoke. Refreshing. I opened my eyes and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

I stared at myself. My eyes puffy and red with my hair a mess. I haven't looked this way since Clare dumped me. I broke down and my legs gave out on me. I fell on my knees hard. I took a deep breath and lifted my hands until they were together on my chest.

* * *

><p>"Imogen!" I heard him yell. I looked down at the floor trying to carry my Doc Martens as fast I could. Ever since Eli and I kissed in the back of his smoke filled hearse, he's being dying to talk to me about it. That's what I didn't understand. I thought guys hated talking about their feelings and emotions. I sure did. I mean it's not like he likes me anyway. He and Clare are a match made in heaven. No pun intended.<p>

I rounded a corner and ran into Minnie Masterson, the most popular girl in school. "Sorry." she said flashing me an apologetic smile. I just nodded. Once she went around me, I saw leaning against my locker was Elijah Goldsworthy. I needed to go to my locker before the bell rang or I would get a detention. Who cares? It's just a detention. I turned to go the opposite direction, when I heard Eli call my name again.

I felt his hand grab my dainty wrist and watched as he circled in front of me. I sighed deeply and looked up at him. I instantly felt guilty once I saw the hurt look on his face. I shouldn't be surprised the he was upset. I did go through a hell of a lot of trouble to avoid him. His lips were pursed as if he were thinking of what to say. After fighting with himself he just said "What the hell?" I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his dark brown hair in his eyes and various rings on his fingers. He was wearing a black vest over his blue polo and a studded belt around his hips. I tore my eyes off him and looked at the ground, not knowing how to explain myself.

"Mistake." I whispered, to chicken shit to look into his eyes. "Fibber." he said. I looked up at him confused. Fibber? He had his arms crossed with a frown between his eyebrows. "It was a mistake, Eli. I'm sorry." I said boldly. "Take it back." he said sternly. "What? Fibber? Take it back? This isn't elementary school!" I said. The bell rang making me jump. I watched as the other kids scurry to their classes. "I have to go." I said trying to move around him.

"Since when have you cared about class?" he asked as if he had just heard my thoughts. "Eli, can we please just drop it?" I begged. "Hey!" I turned to see an officer at the end of the hall. "Get to class!" I turned back to Eli and gave him a look before walking away.

* * *

><p>I decided to eat lunch outside at the picnic tables. I walked down the front steps, shuffling through songs on my Ipod. Once I found a song, I looked up only to stop in my tracks. Clare Edwards was eating at one of the tables. I was about to turn around and head back inside but Clare already saw me and waved. I smiled the best I could and walked over to her. I threw my legs over the bench and planted myself in front of her. "Imogen, right?' she asked. I nodded. I discreetly looked at my watch. Since I had another 43 minutes with her, might as well try to make it go by fast. "So your a junior?" I asked noticing her red polo. "Yeah." she said as if it weren't obvious enough. "But your in a 12th grade English class? Impressive." I said nodding.<p>

"So how are you liking Degrassi?" she asked. "Well, I was a little hesitant at first because of all the rumors, but everyone's real nice." I said smiling. "Especially Eli." a voice said. I looked up from my slice a pizza to see an Indian girl in a purple halter top, blue jean mini skirt with a purple belt and purple wedges. I frowned. Who the hell was she and what did she mean by that. "Pardon?" I asked. She took a seat next to Clare and smiled at her. She dug through her purse until she found a compact and some pencil eyeliner. "I'm Ali, Clare's best friend." I looked over to Clare who had suddenly stiffened.

"Nice to meet you. Um what did you just say? About Eli?" I asked. She applied her eyeliner slowly as I waited for her answer. "You and Eli seem to be getting along just fine. Which I find amazing since Eli hates everything end everyone." Ali and Clare exchanged glances. I shook my head in confusion. "Well, it's nice to have a friend, besides Bianca." I said. I saw Ali stiffen. Oh shit, I forgot that she's Drew's ex. "Your friends with Bianca? Well we're off to a great start!" she said rolling her eyes. I scoffed. "Um you have no idea who I am." I said getting angry. "Well I know that your skanky friend ruined my relationship and that your trying to steal Eli from Clare so I have a pretty good idea who you are!" she yelled. "Ali!" Clare yelled. I was stunned. Clare thought I was trying to steal Eli?

"Clare I'm not- I don't like Eli." I said. She looked up at me. "Well, even if you don't, he likes you." I looked down. "I'm sorry. I can't help how he feels." I got up and grabbed my things.

* * *

><p><em>You are my cinema<em>

_I could watch you forever_

_Action, thriller_

_I could watch you forever_

I hummed the song as I shuffled through my locker trying to find a random paper I shoved in in a hurry. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Eli standing in front of me. I pulled out my ear buds. "I don't like games." he said in a monotone. "What?" I asked "Mixed signals. Imogen your driving me crazy. You flirt with me then let that Eduardo guy put his hands on you. You kiss me and then tell me it was a mistake. Now Ali's telling me that you like me." I was flabbergasted.

"Eli! I don't like you! I can't like you! Do I have to throw you down the stairs to see how thick your head is? Are you just storing everything I'm saying in the back of your head?" I yelled. He just stared at me. "So you don't like me?" he asked. I let out a groan. "Yes! I like your smirk. I like your smile. I like the way you look when your baked. I love the way you flip hair out of your face and I love how stubborn you are." I let out a breath. He just stood there. "You like me?" he asked. What the hell is wrong with him? "Yes!" I shrieked. I slammed my locker in anger. I watched as he broke out into a huge smile. "Awesome."

"Do you want to hang out?" he asked rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. I shook my head and let out a bitter laugh. "No." I said simply. I watched as Eli's timid expression fall into a surprised face. "Why?" he asked. I started walking back and forth. "I promised Clare." I said simply before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay new chapter! Review, review, review! Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Years!**

* * *

><p>His deep blue gray eyes sparkled with giddiness and delight, his smiled stretched across his face like the Cheshire Cat. "Really?" he asked his voice climbing several pitches. My cheeks ached from smiling too much "Yes." I yelled over the bass of the loud music. He frantically patted his body until he found his wallet. My eyes widened as he pulled a ring from a pocket in his wallet. "You kept it in your wallet?" I asked shocked. He nodded. "Ever since our first date." he said. My heart pounded as fast as the rhythm.<p>

I got up on my tippy toes and pressed my cherry red lips to his soft blue ones. He pressed my against the closest wall and wrapped his arms around my waist as I threaded my fingers through his fluffy blonde hair. He pulled away to catch a breath. The strobe lights flashed on, moving intensely as if he was disappearing and re- appearing. Then a wave of realization washed over me. "We're engaged!" I said. He laughed and nodded. "How sexy does Mrs. Oliver Sterling sound?" he whispered in my ear. "Too sexy for words." I said dreamily

* * *

><p><em>Eli Goldsworthy went from "single" to "in a relationship"<em>

_Eli Goldsworthy is in a relationship with Clare "Clare-Bear" Edwards_

_Clare "Clare-Bear" Edwards updated her status: Hanging w/ Eli ❤_

I slammed my laptop and clenched my fists. I'm so sick of Clare! Every time I go on FaceRange, she's always talking about Eli. At school, she's always around him. She even shows up early to Ms. Dawes class, the only class I have with Eli. Adam told me he couldn't even talk to Eli without Clare showing up. The worst part is that every time I see Clare, she gives me this sheepish "Thanks for backing off" look.

I grabbed my cell phone, scrolled to B and his SEND. "Hey, Imogen!" Bianca said happily. Knowing Bianca was rarely happy sober, she was high. "Hi, Imogen!" several voices in the background yelled. I recognized the voices as Drew and Adam. "What? Okay. Hold on, bitch. " I heard shuffling. "Hello? Imogen?" My heart dropped into my stomach. "Eli?" I asked. "The one and only." I could practically heard his lips forming into that smirk.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Hey, I'm asking the questions around here. Like why aren't you over hear?" I smiled. "I'm grounded for getting a detention." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. We haven't talk to each other since 3 weeks ago in the hallway when I shot him down for Clare. Then I rushed to class.

"How are you and Clare?" I asked. I should at least act like I'm happy for him. Act. "We're great. Clare told me you suggested we be together, so thanks for hooking us up." I suggested it? That bitch. "Imogen! Where's your phone! I told you no phones!" I heard my mother yell. "Ooh, someone's in trouble. I'll leave you alone to get spanked." he said. There was an awkward silence. "Well I should go. Have fun with B and Adam and Drew." I said. "Yeah. Bye Imogen." he said. "Bye Eli." I started to hit the END button when I heard Eli again.

"Huh?" I asked. "Do you want to eat lunch together? At the Dot?" Without realizing I stated bouncing on my bed, squealing in my hand. "What about Clare?" I asked. "She said that we've been hanging out too much and that she misses Ali." Oh, so she's done smothering him. "Sure. I'd love too." I said. "Imogen!" my mother yelled. "See ya tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

><p>"I'll have The Dot burger and a vanilla milkshake and she'll have a garden salad with Italian dressing on the side with a mineral water." Eli said to the waiter named "Peter." I started to grab my menu when Eli put his hand over mine. I looked up, my heart beat accelerated, while he smirked and moved my hand to the side. He picked up my menu and handed it to Peter. I bit down on my lower lip and let out a shakey breath. "I'll be back with your orders." Peter said giving Eli a suspicious glance before walking off.<p>

I frowned. "What was that about?" I whispered, leaning over the table. "I guess he's trying to keep and eye on me. He's Clare's sister's ex-boyfriend." Weird. "Oh." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm really glad we could hang out, Imogen." he smiled. "Me too. I'm surprised Clare hasn't smothered you to death." I said under my breath. He laughed and my eyes grew wide. "Eli, I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay. She has been kinda clingy." Kinda? "I've noticed." I said. "Oh, she wanted me to tell you thank you. For getting us together." he said gratefully. _She inadvertently forced me _I wanted to say. I gritted my teeth and just smiled.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. I watched as Eli stared down at the table, thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me and just stared. I suddenly felt self conscious. "What?" I asked again. "I also wanted to thank you. For um putting your feelings aside." It was like someone punched the air out of my lungs. "What?" I croaked out. "Imogen, it's okay. Clare and Ali told me. That you have feelings for me. That's why I haven't talked to you in a while." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He knew.

My vision became blurred with tears. I was speechless, embarrassed, and worse of all pitied. I pushed myself out of the booth and ran to the bathroom. I ran to the handicap stall and slammed the door. I slid to the floor and hugged my knees, letting it all out. Every. Little. Thing. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. Not caring how dirty the floor was, I laid down. I'm running. No hiding. Avoiding, ignoring, fleeing, dodging and skipping. Because that's who I am. I'm lying on a dirty bathroom, crying my eyes out because that who I am.

I wondered what Bianca would do? She probably would bust in here, find some sleazy way to unlock the door, and come in and kick me in the stomach. Because that's what Bianca did. She kicks people while they're down and that's how she gets ahead. Put yourself in Bianca's shoes. Wait no, put Bianca in your shoes. What would she do right now. I climbed to my feet. I'm gonna go out there and say "Okay, I like you. But you have a girlfriend, so unless your willing to break some hearts, let's put this a side" and if he doesn't like you, he doesn't.

* * *

><p>I walked of the bathroom, my hair neat and make-up reapplied. I held my head high and my back straight. I walked around the corner only to stop short. There was little Miss perfect pulling Eli towards the door. He looked in my direction and stopped suddenly, making Clare bump into him. Clare turned to my direction and her face fell. "Imogen." Eli said walking towards me. "Eli, we have to go." Clare said. I could hear the strain in her voice. "Imogen, are you okay?" he asked, putting his shoulder on me. "Eli!" Clare said. "Stop talking to me like that." I said sternly, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.<p>

"Like what?" he asked. "Like, I'm pathetic. Like your trying to let me down easy." I said. "Eli!" Clare said again. "Imogen, I just don't want to hurt your feelings." he said. "You already did! When you started dating Clare!" I yelled, drawing attention to the three of us. "Your the one who wanted us together in the first place!" he yelled back. "No I didn't! I backed off to make Clare happy! I never, ever wanted you two together!" I screamed. "Eli!" Clare shrieked. "Clare, would you hold your fucking horses!" Eli yelled. I leaned in and captured my lips with his. I felt as if I had won the lotto. My lips were tingling with excitement. I was too caught in my own euphoria to notice that he was kissing back.

"Hey! Hey! You guys gotta get out of here!" I recognized the voice as the waiter. I pulled away and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on us. Peter had his arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face. Clare's face was redder than her hair and she was staring at me with pure, white hot hate. And Eli's face was conflicted. "Think about it. Us." I whispered. I walked around Eli and passed Clare, slightly bumping my shoulder with hers.

She was down. Now I needed to figure out how to keep her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Their we go. I'll probably wrap the story up in 5 to 6 chapters. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Please please review. I really wanna know what you guys think of it. Or if anyone is reading.**

* * *

><p>I toyed with my ring, examining it. It sparkled under the florescent light, simmering with glee. Practically on it's knees begging for someone to look at it. And they did. Word quickly got out that I was engaged. And eveyone didn't even bother to think before they spoke to me about it. It went on.<p>

"Your engaged?"

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

And on.

"Aren't you like 16"

"Is that real?"

"Wait, you guys were dating?"

And on.

"Do your parents know?"

"Did you know that over 50% marriages end in divorce?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I know Oliver and I should have thought about it first but when your in love, you don't think. You just act. And the last thing I wanted to do is embarrass him. The door opened and I looked up to see two police officers walk in. They sat down and opened the folder on the table. "Miss Moreno do you know why your here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Your boyfriend, Oliver Sterling, has gone missing. He's been reported missing by his mother." That's the moment that would change everything. And would be the downfall of everything.

* * *

><p>I fucked up so bad. The air was so tense in Ms. Dawes's class, you could choke on it. I stared at the back of Clare's head as she tried to talk to Eli. It's been 2 weeks since I boldly stepped out of my shell and planted one right on Eli in the Dot right in front of Clare. Now Eli's been avoiding me more than ever. And Clare and Ali have been shooting me dirty looks everywhere I go.<p>

"Ugh! I have to pee!" I said to myself. I started to raise my hand when Clare's hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Edwards?" Ms. Dawes said obviously irritated that Clare interrupted her train of thought. "May I please go to the bathroom, ma'am?" she asked in a voice sweet enough to give someone a cavity. "Go ahead." Ms. Dawes said. Clare got up and grabbed Eli's shoulder before walking out

Ha! She fell for it. I stared at the back of Eli's head, trying to gather my thoughts. "Psst!" I whispered. He didn't make any movement that said that heard me. I looked up at Ms. Dawes who had her back towards us as some students wrote notes or texted. I sneakily slipped out of my seat and slid into Clare's. "Eli." I whispered in his ear. He flinched, unaware of what I just did.

"Imogen, leave me alone." he whispered back. Ouch. "Eli, please talk to me. We need to talk about what happened." I whispered back. "You can start with "I'm sorry for putting a huge speed bump in your relationship, Eli" then we can work on it." he said. "No. I'm not sorry." I whispered. He then turned to me. "What?" he whispered harshly. "I'm not sorry!" He just shook his head and turned back around. "I like you Eli. Now stop being a pussy and tell me you like me back. You kissed me back." He didn't do anything. I looked at Ms. Dawes who was shuffling through her desk for something,

I snuck out of Clare's seat, gathered my things and slipped out the back door.

* * *

><p>"Your hot, Imogen. You shouldn't have to settle for that bullshit." Bianca said throwing her cigarette bud in the bushes behind her. We sat on the Degrassi front steps waiting for Drew to finish basketball practice to drive us home. I sighed and pushed my Buddy Holly glasses back up. "What am I supposed to do, B? Force him too like me?" I said. "You could if you tried hard enough." I shot her a look. "Plus, we know that he likes you. He's exactly not discrete about it." she said lighting another cigarette.<p>

"No he likes Clare, because that's his girlfriend." I said. Just as those words came out of my mouth, Romeo and Juliette walked out hand in hand. They breezed past us, not even glancing in our direction. Eli had this strained look on his face. Like he was fighting something, an urge. Then he looked back at me. Even though it was probably only a millisecond, it felt like it lasted forever. Finally he snapped out of it when he almost tripped over a pothole. They then disappeared into the student parking lot. It seemed like every time we work things out, I always screw up. I wonder how many times this will go on before he realizes that we're not right for each other.

"I need to talk to him." I said just thinking out loud. "Just corner him and make him listen. He's probably on the border line on forgiving you anyway." B said. Then Drew walked out, completely ignoring me, and went up to Bianca and kissed her. I groaned out in annoyance and whirled on my heels and marched to the student parking lot towards Drew's car. I stopped in my tracks once I saw a black hearse round the corner. _Corner him. _I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and leapt forward. I heard Eli honk and the brakes screech.

I peaked an eye open to see Eli and Clare with an irritated expression on their faces. I turned to B and Drew, who had breifly separated from groping each other. Bianca had an excited expression on her face but I couldn't tell if it was because I was growing a pair or if it was because she's a major instigator. Either way, she nodded her head silently begging me to continue. He can just drive around me, I thought to myself.

Eli just stared at me with a "What the hell?" expression on his face. I wouldn't dare look over at Clare. Without thinking a second thought, I climbed on top of the vintage car cautiously. "Imogen! What are doing?" Eli yelled. "Talk to me!" I shouted back. He threw his hands up before resting his head on the steering wheel. Finally he picked his head up and reached for the gear shift. "Killing me would be the ultimate way to avoid me. And you know, how ironic? And convenient, right?" I said. "Fine. Would you mind riding in the back?" he asked. "Absolutely not! But you know, alone?" I asked shifting my eyes to Clare. I saw Eli say something to Clare. "Unbelievable!" she shouted storming out of the car and into Degrassi.

* * *

><p>I felt as if a million of bugs were crawling on me. But in a good way. Good bugs crawling on me. I held my hair up as he gnawed at the flesh of my neck. The only sounds were my heavy breathing and Eli's groans as I scratched my fingernails against his bare back. His soft plump lips found mine again and I let my hair flow down as I buried my fingers into his velvety, thick hair. He leaned back onto the floor, taking me with him.<p>

I laughed as my hair tickled his nose. I leaned down only to shoot back up, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Ow!" I exclaimed while laughing. He was chuckling when he asked me if I was alright. I nodded and bit my lip. "What?" he asked. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. He sat up slightly, using his elbows for support. "Do you even have to ask?" I smiled widely and leaned down and hugged him. "Shit! I forgot about Clare!" he said. I climbed off of him as he sat up and pulled on his shirt. "She's probably gone now." I said. We just sat there for a while. "I guess I have to break-" he stared. "Don't" I said cutting him off. "Why?" he asked.

Truth is, as crazy as it sounds, I've always had the fantasy of being "The other woman". But I wouldn't dare tell Eli that, so instead I just kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it! I hoped you liked it! Review please! 30 more days till Degrassi! 34 more days for Canadians! I'll post the promos on my profile if you want.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. It means so much to me. Keep it up! See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"I love you so much." She whispered against my lips. I pulled her closer to me until she was in my lap. I felt myself tearing up. It was like my heart was a water balloon filled with emotions and when I walked in home alone to find her sitting on my bed, the balloon burst spilling out all of my emotions. "I love you too." She pulled my head back towards hers and our lips smashed together, shaping together like two puzzle pieces. Even though I was enticed by the euphoria of our reunion, I groaned out in pain. She giggled against my lips and tugged on my hair.<p>

Then I felt her stiffen. She pulled away suddenly and hopped out of my grasp. She ran to the window and peered out. "Imogen?" I asked slowly. She didn't answer as if she were in her own little world. She then ran into my closet and started pulling out random pants and shirts. "Whoa whoa! Imogen what are you doing?" I yelled. "We have to go!" she said back making her way over to my dresser. "Do you have a duffel bag? Never mind we can probably fit some clothes in our arms." She tossed me some boxers and socks. "What are you talking about? Why do we need to leave?" I asked standing up, not caring that the boxers and socks fell to the ground.

"Eli, you just have to trust me. Please please just grab some stuff." she said grabbing a load of articles of clothing. "But" "ELI! Stop." she yelled spinning towards me. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Just go with it." she whispered painfully. I nodded and she gave me a small smile. I grabbed the clothes the dropped at me feet, my cell phone, iPod and keys. We ran out the door and halfway down the stairs.

That's when we heard the back door open.

* * *

><p><em>I'll see you tomorrow, right? <em>"Yeah Clare. I'll be there." _Okay. I lov-_

But Eli had already hung up. He laid back down gently and turned to me. He traced my back and I shivered delightfully. His hand traveled lower and lower and I tried to stop him but it was too late. "What's that?" he asked. I sighed and turned over, pulling his skull comforter up to my chest. "It's a tattoo." I said looking away from him. "A tattoo? That's hot." he said pulling my body closer to him. "Flip over. I didn't get a good look at it." he said. "There's nothing hot about it." I said sternly.

"Sorry. What does it mean?" he asked pushing further. It's too much, too soon. What am I thinking? Sneaking around with Eli. I made a promise to both of them. I feel like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I grab the sheets, gasping for air. Eli sensed my panic and jumped out of the bed and looking around for something. He looked under his bed and pulled out a McDonald's bag. I snatched the bag and breathed in deeply, inhaling the sickening aroma of fries and burgers.

Eli sat down next to me and gently rubbed my shoulders. I continued until my breath was at a normal pace. I put the bag down and and played with my fingers, hoping Eli would let it go. "You don't have to talk about it, you know? I'm not going to force you to." he said in a soothing voice. "I have to go." I said quickly, flying out of bed and scrambling to put my clothes on. I breezed out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p>"You disease ridden whore!" Bianca said a little too loudly in the extremely loud cafeteria, bringing unwanted attention to us. I shushed her but she just stared at me with her eyes as wide as the moon and jaw dangling. "I can't believe you." she whispered. I let my head hang in shame, creating a dark brown curtain between us. "So when's he gonna break up with Clare?" she asked. I stiffened. Eli and I never talked about that because we were so caught up in each other. Bianca noticed my change in mood "Oh my- Imogen break it off with him right now!" "What? Why?" I asked flabbergasted.<p>

Before she could answer, Eli sat down across from us. He greeted us and proceeded to spread mayo on his burger bun. It took him a while to realized that Bianca was shooting daggers at him. "What?" he asked, a cute little dimple formed in his chin when he frowned. "Break up with Clare or end it with Imogen." B's harsh and icy tone shot through my day dreams of Eli and I looked down. I didn't protest because I wanted to say it. It was all fun and games at first when I was playing hide and seek with my conscience but then it found my hiding spot. I'm glad Bianca was there to pull the words caught in my throat out and slap Eli across the face with them.

And Eli did look like he's been slapped a thousand times. "I-I" he stammered. "You what? Thought you had longer to trick her? Well unfortunately for you, I'm here." His eyes flashed from Bianca to me to Bianca to his food. " You have until Friday." Bianca stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I had been staring after her when I felt Eli's hand on mine. "It's not like that." he whispered. I continue to avoid his gaze. "Look at me." he asks. I shake my head and I hear Eli exhale. "Friday." I croak out before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Ultimatum! Review 23 days til Degrassi for Americans! 27 for Canadians!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter. I don't really have anything to say, but I might wrap up this story because I don't want a never ending story. And I might end it with a "You have to think about it" kinda deal so I might not be doing a sequel but we'll get to that later. Any who see ya at the bottom and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Imogen was breathing so hard, I had to but my hand over her mouth and I could feel her warm, horror struck tears on my fingers. I was calmly shushing her and smoothing her hair . We stealthy snuck down the stairs and now we're stuffed in the hall closet underneath the stairs. "I'm love you." she said muffled into my hand. I told her I loved her as well as I tried to cover us with coats without making a noise. I could see the person's shadow in front of the door in the moonlight and Imogen's tears were falling more and more that she was choking on them.<p>

I tried to clamp my hand over her mouth harder to drown out her coughs, but the door swung open. It all happened so fast. My head slamming so hard into the tile it repels and slams again. I was coughing up blood as I tried to climb to my feet only to be wailed in the stomach. Imogen's screams were cut off by it's hand coming in contact with her face. She fell down next to while clutching her cheek. "What the hell?" a female voice cried out shocked. "No talking!" a male voice barked back. I placed my hand over her free one and squeezed firmly. But a person's boot stomped on our hands and I bit back a scream.

The person then stood over Imogen and dragged her away, her screams trailing off the further she went. I tried to climb to my feet again when I felt someone behind me. But I then blacked out.

* * *

><p>I bit my nail nervously whipping my head back and forth from the clock to the empty seat next to me. After an incredibly slow week, it was finally Friday. Eli's deadline to the ultimatum and he wasn't here. "As flattered as I am that you want to leave my class Imogen, I'm gonna need you to get to work." Ms. Oh said. I kept my head down and typed feverishly ignoring the laughs at Ms. Oh's comment. The bell eventually rung and a hopped out off class.<p>

I rounded a corner and unfortunately a certain Hearse driver wasn't waiting for me a my locker. My next period was lunch so I decided to spend it at home. School just wasn't fun without some eye candy. I walked out of Degrassi and down the sidewalk when I got a text message. I eagerly pulled out my phone hoping it was Eli but it was some number I didn't recognize. _Where's Eli?_ it read. _Who is this? _I typed back. _Clare._ I wanted to say "Keep a better eye on your boyfriend" but I just didn't text back.

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily and fell face first into my head. I laid there for a while, just relaxing. I tried to lay my head on my pillow but my laptop was on it. Bored, I grabbed it and logged onto FaceRange. My heart was already in the middle of a marathon when I scanned for Eli's picture and then my heart tripped over it's feet and fell into my stomach when I saw that he was online. I I.M'ed him.<p>

_Imogen M: Hey_

_Imogen M: Are you there?_

_Imogen M: Do you need more time? For an answer?_

_Eli G: No._

_Eli G: Why aren't you in school?_

_Imogen M: Spending lunch with my walls_

_Eli G: Can you come over?_

A huge smile spread across my face

_Imogen M: Yeah, I'll be there soon_

I logged off, grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

I had always been a hopeless romantic. It was one of my many flaws. I guess since guys rarely ever talked to me, I fell head over heels once my freshman year guys started to talk to me. Snowballing on top of that, I fell for Elijah Goldsworthy hard. Hopefully, by the time I make it to Eli's house, he'll be prepared to catch me.

* * *

><p>I played with his thick hair as his head rested against my shoulder. I tried to focus on the film playing on the TV but my eyelids refused to open any further. Not knowing what to do, we went downstairs and Eli and I decided to do what we did best. Bored, I started to massage his scalp. He groaned. As soon as the noise left his lips, I knew I needed more. I slide my fingers down to his forehead and pressed further in. He groaned again and I climbed off the couch and stood beside him, massaging his shoulders. He leaned his head back and looked at me.<p>

I noticed a look in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes were dilated and his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down. I knew exactly what he wanted. Me. I leaned down and kissed his Adam's apple. I slide my hands down further to his chest. I picked my head up and Eli tried to lean up and kiss me. I met him halfway. I climbed over the couch and rubbed his abdomen. We broke away so Eli could rip the shirt from his body. I played with the waistband of his sweats. He pulled away and looked at me shocked. Little did he know I had a plan in the back of my head.

I snaked my hand into his sweats and was shocked to feel that he didn't have any underwear on. I gave him a look but he was to busy trying to control his breathing. I trailed a finger up the length of it and his hips shot up. I then wrapped my hand around it and slowly, tantalizing up and down. His fingers were digging into the couch as I planted soft kisses on his neck. He groaned loudly when I gently squeezed it. "Choose." I whispered agnist his neck. His breath picked up as my pace did. "Choose, Eli" I watched his face. "Who?" I went ever faster. "Clare!" he yelled. I stopped abruptly. "What?" I croaked out. "I'm sorry, Imogen. I was going to tell you." I sprung off the couch and he did too. I spun around and slapped his into 2015. "When? Before or after you came?" I yelled.

I ran out of the house, ran down the street past my house into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Eli fucked up now didn't he! Review. I'll wrap up the story in the next two chapters!<strong>


End file.
